Masks Revealed
by yosafbrig
Summary: Independant Harry. SSHP The true extent of Dumbledores manipulations slowly unravel before Severus Snapes eyes, how will Harry fight for his life as he fights to survive?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter-verse.

Also, i have been reading fanfiction for many years, i apologise in advance if i have stolen your ideas, if you do not like it tell me, i will remove it/ give credit where credit is due. So thankyou all other writers of fanfiction!

° ®CHAPTER 1®°

Harry Potter had just been 'allowed' to stay at a house he owned, as he was now Lord black, although he was not supposed to know this, there was a lot Dumbledore had decided Harry was not supposed to know, but harry knew anyway because he did not enter the wizarding world for the first time at the age of 11 which everyone assumed, but at age 8, when he was running from the Dursleys. He had noticed the leaky cauldron earlier in the day, and remembered it from the descriptions in his mums diaries, he had been practicing his magic ever since he found them and decided then was as good a time as any to discover this world for himself especially because the Dursleys could not find him where he could not be seen.

Currently he was sitting in the kitchen of Grimmauld place trying not to let his anger and hurt at the words Mrs. Weasley was saying show.

"You know dear, perhaps if you just tried going out with a girl you would stop this unnatural nonsense? I know Ginny wouldn't mind…"

"Mrs Weasley, I appreciate your concern but I am what I am I cannot simply like girls because you consider it unnatural and Ginny thinks that I am "the one" for her, or I just need to find the "right" girl"

"Well fine. Here have a hot chocolate dear, you must have had a big day, perhaps you will change your mind when your thoughts are clearer in the morning."

Suddenly he leapt back from the chair as he caught a whiff of the hot chocolate that had been placed in front of him.

"You will leave this room Mrs. Weasley" he began icily "And if you, or any of your brood try to make me ingest a love potion you will not like the consequences"

Molly Weasley was startled, a few seconds ago sat the awkward young man she had known for 5 years, now here he stood with angry eyes, blank expression and deadly stance, this was the man that had survived all those encounters with You- Know Who. She scurried as quickly as she could towards the door, vanishing the contents of the mug as she went, wondering how Dumbledore will solve this latest problem with the Potter boy.

Harry Potter was furious, he could not believe they would try to take his free will like that, though when what he thought or wanted ever mattered in the past he did not know. As he could not make potions to calm himself, he did the next best thing, he cooked.

"Would you like to sit down and eat, or are you going to stand there all evening?" This question was directed to the dark man standing in the shadows of the room, who had escaped the notice of Mrs. Weasley earlier.

"I cannot, the mutt set the wards so I could only enter to report, I could not eat the food from this house, nor sleep in a bed here."

Harry looked at his professor in shock and made a quick decision.

"Well, I Lord Harrisson James Potter Black give Potions Master Severus Snape the hospitality and protection I am able to give when he is within all wards of house Potter and house Black. Now you may sit and eat, then I will find you a room, no offence, but you look like you would not make it to your bed. You will sleep here the night, eat breakfast in the morning then leave when you are in better shape to protect yourself throughout your journey."

And there it was, a glimpse of his best friend in her son. That temper, that determination to do what was right by him, Severus was so shocked that he automatically sat down and ate the food in front of him, it never did any good to argue with lily when she took that tone, he doubted it would be any different in her son. As he ate he wondered how Harry had known the words to say, indeed that he was lord of anything, as far as he was aware Dumbledore's orders were to keep Harry Potter in the dark about all things of his inheritance. Maybe he had not given this boy enough credit, before he could continue this train of thought he was interrupted by a shout from the youngest male Weasley.

"What are _you _doing, I thought you were not allowed to eat here" he sneered

Severus Snape looked to Potter to see how he would react, what he saw shocked him. Potter had a bewildered look plastered across his face, if it wasn't for the brief glimpse of anger, and that he knew better, he may have believed Potter had no idea what young Weasley meant, indeed he thought, there had been many times he had seen that face, and he wondered if it was ever a true reflection of this young Gryffindors feelings.

"Sorry Ron, he looked hungry and I was cooking so I invited him to eat, then I invited him to stay the night, I mean he's a member of the order, I thought it might be allowed, I mean I see no reason as to why he can't" Potter had lost that determination, instead was an unsure boy, thinking he had done wrong, but in that sentence he made sure no adult in the room who had followed Ron could stop him, he was their beacon of light, a person whom they aspire to be, they could not refuse his 'innocent' logic.

Many of the adults had traded looks, 'did Potter know what he had just done?' were the main thoughts. Severus saw these looks and sneered, he looked towards Harry and saw he looked like he agreed with Severus.

"Where did you learn to cook Potter?" Asked Snape as neutrally as he could, aware at what potter had just done.

"My relatives couldn't, they had to eat didn't they?" Harry answered as if this was the most natural thing to occur. "I trust you enjoyed it then?" he added slyly, with a very mischievous smile on his face.

He made a non-committal grunt as he pondered why a child would be asked to cook for his relatives to such a point where he could cook as well as Potter, there were many reasons, none he liked, and all he dismissed, until he thought that he really knew nothing of Potter judging by the display earlier.

"Before I go to bed you will be resuming your occlumency lessons with me, you will find a suitable room." Said Snape, it was not a question.

"Yes sir." Replied Harry neutrally.

There was silence between Harry and Severus during the rest of the meal, both preferred it that way, or would have was it not for the loud conversations going on, most referring to how Snape shouldn't be eating at the table, how Sirius was right to ban him, he stiffened and tightened his indifferent mask, this was why he chose not to be offended when Sirius had banned him in the first place, glad in fact.

Harry had heard these conversations too, felt his professor stiffen and withdraw, he reached out for his hand under the table and gave it a squeeze. He felt the body beside him stiffen further until it finally relaxed and gave a slight squeeze back. Severus's pride would normally reject pity, but looking to Potter he saw it to be understanding, not pity, until Potters own body stiffened slightly and face turned interested in the food in front of him. Severus wondered why until words of a whispered conversation drifted down to him.

"It's disgusting, I've been sharing the same room with a poof for 4 years." Spat Ron

"I know, it's not right, unnatural." Hermione added spitefully

"freak"

"He was supposed to be mine!" this last whine came from the youngest Weasley

Snape gave Potter what he hoped was a reassuring look before he squeezed his hand again.

"You know, that's exactly what my relatives thought of magic. Have you finished sir? We can start the occlumency lessons now."

Severus and Harry put their dishes in the sink before they left the room, as they shut the door they heard the volume in conversations rise as the occupants of the room further discussed the unnaturalness of Harry Potter and the snarkiness of Severus Snape.

As they reached the room Harry turned to Snape and told him of the wards on the room "only a Black heir has access to this room, you will not be able to find it without me, and since no one can find it, they cannot hear what goes on inside it"

"I'm curious to know why you didn't tell them about the protection when you mentioned I could now eat and sleep here?" In that question was a thankyou to Potter, but Snape would never out right thank him for it, if he didn't understand, well too bad. The smile he received in return told him it had. He felt his heart jolt at that smile.

"I am curious as to what the wards will do, I'm hoping they will kick them out after a few well placed hexes if they try anything, it will also be quite amusing don't you think?" Replied Harry with a smirk any slytherin would be proud of.

They had entered through a door that appeared in front of them as Harry spoke. A huge traditional library opened up, wooden panels lined the walls which were filled with books from floor to ceiling, the room was filled with light streaming through the north facing windows and the carpet their feet sunk into was a deep blue.

"Indeed. Now I hope you've been studying the books Albus gave you." Severus asked as they sat in the armchairs arranged for such conversations.

"What books would those be?" Harry replied neutrally, though he thought he had some idea about what Albus had done, it would explain much.

"The books Albus gave you during his lessons on occlumency that were to prepare you for mine you fool."

"he never gave me lessons or books sir"

"what? No, your lying, of course he did!"

"He didn't even look at me for the whole year! For my own good he said! Let alone give me lessons on occlumency, the only occlumency lessons I received this year were from you, if they were even that." Harry's anger flared, so close to the surface it had been all day, he stared down Snape, and was shocked to see him pale.

"he…. he let me rape your mind! No wonder, but he assured me... Over and over again! oh god lily!"

"Sir, Sir! Are you alright?" Asked harry, quite worried for his always composed professor.

Snape was pale and shaking as he sat in the chair thinking over Harry's words.

"look at me, sir, look at me" Harry was knelt in front of his professor, staring into his panicked eyes.

"you didn't rape my mind sir, I had already mastered occlumency, sir? You didnt rape my mind" each word was said slowly as he looked straight into Snapes coal black eyes.

"how?" he asked quite skeptically.

"How? How do I know I'm a lord? How do I know of my inheritance from black? How do I know that Hermione and Ron were paid out of MY vaults to be my friends, to spy on me? How do I know about wards? Potions? Arithmacy and so many other things? I can't answer these questions for you today Professor because of your loyalty to Dumbledore, but I will one day." As Harry had said this last bit he had placed his hand on Snapes shoulder, right on the spot where Dumbledore's loyalty spells had left their own mark.

Severus swallowed hard as he looked down at Harry, so much had had happened to this lad, yet here he stood, a promise to help him in his eyes.

"I have a gift for you. When I was 6 I found these." Harry pulled 3 leather bound books from a shelf in the library.

Snape recognized them straight away, the memories they drew forth were painful in their happiness. He held them with awe.

"From what I've read, she would have been honoured for you to read them…" Harry said, then added slyly on the end " ..sevvy"

"Oi brat, only cute babies can get away with calling me that!" 'Sevvy' said.

Harry laughed. "sevvy" had been Harry's first word, and had been the name he had called Severus by as a baby.

"Thankyou sir, for been her friend, her brother, her family, and for the many, many times you have saved my life."

"I thought you didn't notice, made me quite bitter actually."

"I noticed, only the boy-who-lived was supposed to be blinded by his hate for his most greasy professor lest he find a decent ally and potentially ruin all Dumbledore's work for the greater good."

"It appears I've greatly underestimated you brat."

"Don't worry, you have not been the only one. The twins learnt that the hard way. They tried to prank me in my first year, and failed, quite spectacularly."

"What did they do afterwards?"

"Promised to make me their successor, that was until they found out I was the son of a marauder, they were quite in awe of the marauders. I've been a silent brother ever since."

"really" was Snapes dry response.

"The twins aren't bullies, and they had no idea that the marauders were, I have not corrected them, that would mean revealing too many of your secrets, although I doubt it will change their opinion of you much, you are probably the only person they have any respect for."

Snape had no answer to that, instead he cleared his throat and searched for a way to break the silence.

"if you have mastered occlumency how come I was allowed in your mind?"

"because I wasn't supposed to know you were there or how to block you from my memories, you only had access to the happier memories of the Dursleys and the Hogwarts memories you expected to see."

"Happier memories? They weren't happy!" He exclaimed, as the weeks drew on he searched and searched for "happy" memories of the Harry's childhood, not finding any.

The shrug Severus received in response was not quite natural, he went over memories of Harry at the start of term, end of term and those he saw in Harry mind. Looking at Harry carefully now he saw his image shiver slightly.

"Drop the glamour's Harry."

Harry flinched.

"Can't sir"

"why not?"

"They're connected with my metamorph abilities sir, I can't drop the glamour's unless I drop the spell that holds these changes in place."

"So this is not what you really look like?"

"No. Sirius could not father an heir, so he and James Potter decided I shall be it, they did not tell my mother, she found out when I started to develop my metamorph abilities, they cast a spell to hold the changes as I was imitating my father, except for my eyes, my mothers eyes."

"And why can't you show me what you look like?"

"Because if Dumbledore orders you to search for me for any reason, and you don't know what I look like, how can you find me?"

"Indeed" Such a neutral reply, but inside he was raging against Dumbledore, Harry was right, he could not go against any direct order of Dumbledore's, thanks to his 'loyalty' spells.

"I can tell you we have met before."

"How?"

"ah, those 'how' questions again Professor Snape. I found those diaries when I was 6, entered the wizarding world when I was 8, after reading much about the war and my role in it, as well as those of others, I found that a certain headmaster had all too much of an influence over this world, from the outside it looks much to much like a dictatorship. I created a separate identity, so that if I ever needed to escape I could, right under his nose. Keep in mind sir, that Harry Potter is only an image, a symbol, and if that symbol is to disappear, that man is no longer Harry Potter."

Severus smiled a bit at this, here was lily's son, such logic applied to humanity. Even with the knowledge that Harry Potter has another identity, he still could not find him if he chose to.

"How are you not a slytherin Mr Potter I do not know"

"Begged the hat like any self respecting Gryffindor would."

"Yes, I believe your mother applied logic to the issue, which is how she ended up in Ravenclaw."

"Which house did the hat want her in?"

"Slytherin, but she had met Malfoy on the train she said, bragging about how he was going to be in Slytherin like the rest of his family."

This statement elicited a laugh from Harry

"As had I, only it was Malfoy Jnr" Said Harry. "Before that I had considered shocking the entire wizarding world, despite how much difficult my life would be because of it"

"Perhaps you still can" Severus mused with a raised eyebrow aimed at Harry.

"Perhaps I could, I think it's time to talk to the Weasley twins, they know more of me than any one at Hogwarts. Perhaps you could get a message to them see if they could not visit their favourite silent brother?"

"Indeed, but I believe it is time for bed at this moment, I will be fine getting home."

"No no Professor Snape, I would be quite offended if you did not take up my earlier offer, I shall find you a bed, just give me a moment, people have expected us to have an occlumency lesson." Harry replied, determination once again coloured his tone.

With this he proceeded to adjust his glamour's so as to look like he had been crying, as well as exhausted, mussed up he's hair and clothes, spelled dirt on his clothes so that it looked like he had fallen on the floor and hunched over so as to look defeated.

Quite the Slytherin Severus mused. He decided that the next few visits to Grimmauld place may be a lot more interesting.

Over the next 3 weeks Harry slowly removed the many loyalty spells placed on Professor Snape, they took time and magic because they were so intricate, but 3 days before Harry was scheduled to return to the Dursley's it was finally done. Severus Snape was a free man, well a man who could choose to be a fool and disobey Dumbledore if he wanted, and at any time he could simply not return to him. But as long as Harry Potter stood within his sites he would stay.

Severus stood in the hallway of Grimmauld place watching as Harry Potter left for the Dursley's, every fiber in him screamed that it was wrong that he should never return there again, and if it wasn't for the reassuring smile and very Weasley twin wink that Harry shot at him before he left he may have protested. But as it was, his now red hair reassured him that Harry Potter, symbol of the light, might just be disappearing.


	2. Chapter 2

° ®CHAPTER 2®°

There was still 3 weeks until term started, and Severus was worried about how Harry Potter was doing at his relatives, but he could do nothing, especially now as he had been called to the will reading of Amanda Zabini nee Howard, the order had attacked her home, leaving an already orphaned child without a guardian, as he thought more about her charge, Edward he drew some parallels between him and the few facts he had learnt from Harry. Entered the wizarding world as a muggle at age 8, similar to Edward, prodigy of potions and arithmacy, and this Edward had not attended Hogwarts, how could he? When he was already there. He sat back and relaxed. Harry was fine, though he was curious as to how they had done it, and so quickly too.

Severus arrived at Gringotts early, anxious as to what would happen. Amanda had taken him in as a child, taught him the ways of the wizarding world his mother refused to, healed him from his muggle father's drunken rages. She had taken in this child in much the same way, only his story was a lot more complicated. And now she was dead. She had written to him months ago, fearing the end, fearing the future of this child "respect his secrets, keep an eye on him, show him loyalty and he will be forever loyal, betray his trust and he will never trust again". Now he understood how such a child would have such little trust, and how he could not risk trusting again after it was first broken.

He was led to the will reading by an unfamiliar goblin, when he entered he found another goblin sitting behind a big wooden desk. He had the usual nasty face which made him uneasy, pointed teeth and sharp eyes.

"you would be Potions Master Snape I presume?"

"yes Mister?"

"Snackbrook, you were called to this meeting earlier to discuss some of the arrangements made in the will. Miss Zabini has left custody of Edward Howard to you should you wish it. If you do, you are to read this letter with the knowledge that placed upon it are spells which mean you cannot speak of the contents."

"I understand, and I accept."

"good good, here is the letter, please read it immediately."

The letter he received would be the last he received from Amanda. What it said confirmed his earlier thoughts on the identity of Edward Howard. Asked him to accept it, he was not his father she said, in fact he took after his mother more, except for the marks he bore from his upbringing which made him more of a Slytherin than his mother was, and his mischievous smile, which she had fallen in love with much as she had fallen with his own twinkling black eyes and small smile that would play across his face, she missed that smile she said. The letter brought tears to his eyes and a fear in his heart. But as he saw the young man that walked through the door a determination filled him, they would get through this, the both of them. Following Edward were the Weasley twins, and Blaise Zabini and a few others, all solemn.

Severus Snape walked up to Edward to introduced himself. Edward now stood closer to 5'8, but was still a head shorter than Severus. His eyes now had a darker shade of green and he had lost much of his features that came from James Potter, if you knew her well you could see lily in the smile, nose and general shape of the face. His hair was still black, though lay flat and when the light caught it you could catch red highlights.

"Edward Howard I presume? I am Severus Snape"

"Yes sir, you may call me Ed. I see you have found a muggle solution a good one to cover your red hair sir? May I?" And there was a hint of that mischievous smile, this was indeed Harry Potter, Edward Howard.

With a wave of his wand, the red hair he had been trying to remove was gone.

"And you may call me Severus."

"Thankyou sir, Severus"

The will was read, Edward, presumably a muggleborn was given the title that belonged with the name Howard, the name that had ended with Amanda as she was a single child, and female. Her jewelry was given to Blaize Zabini, her granddaughter, her partnership in the potions shop in Knockturn Alley to Severus Snape, her home which included a well stocked potions lab to Severus Snape until Edward was of age, and the rest of her money to the Weasley twins, reward for looking after Edward at Hogwarts. There were a few other bits and pieces to go to other people and that was done. Her life was gone and her possessions seperated. As the rest left he took Edward by the shoulder.

"I am to be your guardian from now on, I do not know the reasons for you to have not gone to Hogwarts, but would you like to now as a student? I am the potions professor and I am to return there in a few days."

"I would like that very much sir, but I fear, I do not want to be a burden." Severus could see that this was a real fear of Mr. Potters, no doubt a result of the abuse at the hands of the Dursleys.

"You shall not be a burden Mr. Howard, if Ma Amanda took a liking to you, I'm sure I can manage"

"You knew her sir? Well I guess you're here and all, but how?"

"She took me in, much like she took you in. Now we must get going young Edward, although I fear there is a headmaster waiting for us outside this door."

"Not to worry sir, Severus, here hold my hand, although I shall hate the twinkle, he would never think twice about my identity."

"Your right, when we get home there is a conversation we must have, I was worried you know"

"really?" he was startled, he didn't think he would worry "sorry sir, I hadn't realized"

"Yes, well .." he really had nothing to say, and at this point they had walked through the door, and standing there was indeed Albus Dumbledore.

"Good Morning Severus my boy! And who do we have here?" The ever present twinkle in his eyes increased as he took in the hand clutched to Severus's own. If he could win over this child, well, he would have leverage over Severus.

Severus and Edward both noticed the calculative speculation that flashed through Dumbledores eyes and they looked to each other briefly before Edward gave Severus's hand a squeeze.

"This is Edward Howard sir, Amanda Zabini's charge, she left me as his guardian. Edward this is the man you have to impress if you wish to attend Hogwarts as a student"

"Edward Howard, that name is familiar, ah! Owl results, I believe you did quite well, beat many of the students at Hogwarts overall, even equaled Severus's own potion score, which was the best score for many many years. I shall be glad to have you attend Hogwarts, we shall have you sorted with the first years!" This was said with a cheerful certainty, as if he had just solved all the questions of the universe.

"Now Severus I have met you here because I need you to start brewing the infirmary potions, perhaps, if his owl score is any indication young Edward can help you"

"yes sir, well it's time to return home sir, I will see you in 3 days."

"yes my boy, three days, I will see you both, with those potions"

The three days passed quickly, they would wake up, breakfast then continue on to the lab where they brewed potions, each quickly accustoming themselves to the other presence, idle chat floating between them, neither touching upon the more serious subjects. In the evening they would retire to the library, exchanging questions and answers. They learnt a lot about each other in those 3 days and got on surprisingly well, neither wanted to return to Hogwarts.

"How are you here but have not been reported missing from the wards of the Dursleys?"

"The twins made a golem, I brought it to life with my magic and blood during the ritual so the wards recognize it as me. It is set to disappear tomorrow morning around 4am, shattering the wards as it goes, Harry Potter will not get on the Hogwarts express."

Harry Potter did not, and there was panic on the platform that morning Edward Stood surrounded by it, and shared and amused look with Severus.

"I will see you at the feast. I.. I am very proud of you, your mother would be too."

"Thankyou sir. From her diary I thought I perhaps knew her, that she might be proud of me, but it is good to hear that from someone who did"

"The Weasley twins are just over there, perhaps you should re-acquaint yourselves, I fear I shall be called upon soon to help look for the damned potter brat"

"Thankyou for all you have done for me sir"

"Do not thank me, I would not hear the end of it from your mother if anything should happen to you that I could prevent."

"Eddy!" one twin shouted.

"That's my cue sir, good luck" A wave and a wink and here was gone

"George, Fred"

"How do you do that?"

"How do you always tell us apart"

A smirk was his only response, and with that he felt free. Harry Potter would never have been able to smirk, friendly or otherwise.

"How goes the shop? I hope you have been able to cope without my expertise?" he teased

"it has been a struggle, but for some reason the order have not been able to enter headquarters, all except Severus Snape I believe. This means that we shall be at Hogwarts quite regularly"

"Excellent! Then perhaps Severus can help too, potion and general genius and all!"

"Ah yes, how goes living with Severus"

A smile lit up Edwards face, but before he could answer the youngest Weasley male butted in yet again.

"Severus Snape! That good for nothing traitor, why would you want his help, or to live with him" Spat Ronald

"Ah you could be none other than Ronald Weasley" muttered Edward with disdain dripping from every word.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Said Ron, indignation flaring in all its Gryffindor glory.

"Just that I have heard lots about you from your brothers that is all" Edward replied mildly

"What do you know of my brothers?" was Ronalds reply, indignation still ignited.

"I helped them with their shop, helping with their products and the like" was the Edwards bored response, he was quite enjoying riling up Ronald Billius Weasley

"What, you let this, this this Slytherin help with the shop but not me!" Shouted Ron

"Now Ron, keep your voice down, I'm sure they had their reasons" Interjected Mrs Weasley disapprovingly, despite WWW's success she still did not think it a suitable career for 2 of her children.

"He could help dear brother." George simply stated.

"I shall leave you to your squabbles; I have just seen Blaise, see you soon. Blaise!"

"Edward!"

"What a fine day it is!"

"Not so fine for some, they are saying Harry Potter wasn't at his relatives when they picked him up"

"Well, he doesn't concern us now does he, we will not let the whims of other lives affect our own"

"Hmm, now let me make some introductions that you missed out on when you were 11."

And so Edward Howard who was once known as Harry Potter went to Hogwarts, without all the previous masks he wore he could be himself, he could make friends whose company he enjoyed, he didn't have to pretend to be stupid, in fact Severus had been quite clear that he would have do the best he could. Putting Hermione Granger in her place would be quite a pleasant experience he thought.

Later that evening Harry found himself in a room off the side of the entrance hall waiting for his sorting surrounded by excited and nervous first years, one boy looked about to faint he was so scared, so he went up to him and kneeled in front of him, hoping he could reassure him, he remembered his first sorting, the fear that the hat would simply reject him for Hogwarts.

"Hey, what's your name?"

"Tom"

"Well Tom, there's nothing to worry about, because no matter what house you get into, of which I have no doubt you will, they will look after you, Professor Snape protects his own like no other, and will be there for you if you need him, Professor Flitwick, despite his small stature will take on any here in your defence, and if you are having any trouble he will find help, Professor McGonagal is like a fierce lioness protecting her cubs while Professor Sprouts compassion will warm the coldest souls. If it's that you will not fit in that worries you because you are a muggleborn, come to me tomorrow morning at breakfast and I shall lend you some books, not to mention their will be many other muggleborns like yourself, and purebloods that will help."

"Really? Even Professor Snape?"

"Especially Professor Snape, why do you think he has such a bad reputation with the other houses? Who else will protect the Slytherins?"

At this point Professor McGonagal re-entered the room "This way please first years, Edward, you will enter and be sorted first"

"yes ma'am" He replied.

And so Harry stood in front of the four house tables again waiting to be sorted and as he's name was called he put a reassuring hand on Tom's shoulder before he started his way towards the hat.

Good evening Mister Howard, or shall I say Potter? Do not worry Salazar made sure I kept the secrets of the students. Now I see you're finally ready to be a Slytherin? Just in time to, show them they need not follow Voldermort or Dumbledore, you may want to look into your heritage as well. Good Luck Mr. Howard. Better be SLYTHERIN!

During the sorting 11 new Slytherins were added to the ranks, 5 girls and 6 boys, including Tom who he had spoken to earlier, he wondered if he would survive, and hoped for the best, no doubt he was that scared during his first sorting, yet he had made it thus far, Tom would do the same.


End file.
